Sleep Talking
by Dances With Monkeys
Summary: Brennan has a problem with sleep talking, but what happens when the wrong person is around to hear it? Sully/Brennan, Booth/Brennan This was my first fic so do not expect a work of art.
1. The Dream

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate some respect… no flames please. I would love constructive criticism & if you like the story it would make me happy to know that I have made you happy. This is going to be a two parter but that's only because I want input on the first part so I get more of an inspiration for the second.**

**The italics is Brennan's dreams, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned this series I would post my ideas on this website?**

***April 2011* Wow, it has been a long time since I first posted this, my first fic. I'm sure its riddled with mistakes and I remember that my heart was pounding as I pressed the 'publish' button... Well off to fix the grammatical mistakes, I'm going to try to keep the integrity of my first fic. It may suck, but I want show the progress I have made as an author.**

* * *

_The way he was touching her made her unable to speak, all that is coming out of her mouth was an assortment of moans gasps and unidentifiable jumbles of words that usually ended in a long drawn out Booothhhh…_

"_You are so beautiful…"He whispers in her ear, this causes a shiver to course through her body. _

_She has never been in a sexual relationship with anyone who was able to… just drive her completely out of her mind the way he does. Every touch kiss, nip, and caress was taking her closer and closer to the edge, and she is already gripping to it for dear life. He runs his hands down her naked hips and she wraps her long legs around him. He kisses her neck as he…._

"Tempe!" The man next to her says loudly, waking her with a start from an amazing dream. She looks over at him and is slightly disappointed that the man next to her isn't the man who has been the reoccurring star of her dreams. Though these dreams about her partner have been happening since before Sully, she still feels bad that Sully hasn't been in one of his own.

"What do you want Sully? It's Saturday which means I do not need to wake up this early in the morning." She states angrily as she looks at the clock and the blue letters read 7:30 AM and then sits up in his bed pulling the gray covers to cover her bare body. She realizes that she is not only angry about his timing, but also because she did not get to see how the dream ended.

"Well Tempe I couldn't help myself, I was really curious what you were dreaming about. You seemed to be really enjoying whatever it was." He put on this goofy yet smug grin and Temperance froze for a split second, but regained her composure quickly. I hate that grin… she realizes.

"Oh? I don't remember dreaming anything, of interest," She replies feigning innocence. She had this slight hope that suddenly she had obtained the ability to lie. Well she could lie…okay not really, she was horrid at it.

"Yeah right," he replied sarcastically with undertones of some other emotion.. Anger or jealousy perhaps? "I have a pretty good idea what occurred in this dream and who the star was."

Uh-Oh she thought to herself, did she say her partner's name in her sleep? That would be just her luck for her to talk in her sleep being in Sully's apartment. Dreaming about his friend…

"Well that makes one of us because I honestly do not remember my dream." She took another crack at lying, hoping that this time it would work. She is also really worried that she may have said something in her sleep. She has always had a problem with revealing things in her sleep. It usually kept her parents from telling her secrets when she was young, because she would talk in her sleep and ruin what a birthday or Christmas present was.

"Well I definitely got an ear full." He was angry now. "You moaned your partner's name in your sleep and this is not the first time it has happened, but this is the first time that I am bringing it up. I am really fed up with it."

"Sully, I cannot control what I dream about. That is impossible." His anger is really beginning rub off on her.

"Well you obviously want it, because you spend all of your time with Booth!"

"That is because we are partners Sully!" She yells getting tired of his attitude and she looks around his apartment trying to calm down and obviously looking at him is not helping. He is definitely not the cleanest person in the world. There are clothes on the floor a few items appear to be hers. She is not fond of the mess around her.. Why is she just noticing this now?

"Well I didn't know partners thought of each other that way." He yelled back. "Are all partners supposed to have dreams about each other and not a normal dream a wet dream?"

"You know what?" she hollers finally the straw has been broken. "Sully I don't want to deal with all of your jealousy. I am just going to go back to my own apartment don't bother calling me." She pulls her clothes on and grabs her things and heads out of Sully's bedroom….

A/N: Alright its definitely not my best work. For many reasons… I am nervous of your input and also I usually only have to worry about my own opinion not everyone else's… So please no flames.. Constructive criticism.. Please! Maybe a few good reviews for some confidence?


	2. Without Words

**AN: There is no excuse in the world that could explain why it took me so long to update. My main one is the fact my laptop crashed and I couldn't afford to replace it. This will probably be short so I can get back into the groove of this story. Thanks for the helpful reviews and I hope those who reviewed on the last chapter will do so again! **

* * *

The drive over to his apartment felt as though it took an eternity even though I know that is completely ridiculous because in reality it took only 15 minutes to get there. I park my car and as I get out my nerves begin to get the best of me, and I begin to wonder… How is he going to react to this? I enter his building and head for the elevator the nerves becoming even more prominent the closer I get to his home.

I enter the older elevator and press the button for his floor, my hand shaking slightly. _I need to calm down…_ I think to myself as the elevator takes a ridiculous amount of time to get from the ground floor to the fourth floor. As the number hits 4 I sigh with relief and almost as soon as the door opens I escape the elevator walking as quickly as I can to his apartment.

I make it to his door and as I raise my hand to knock on the door, I freeze and then mumble, "Shit." I step away from the door and it actually hits me how much this could change everything.

_This is worth it, its Booth. _I tell myself mentally as I raise my hand once more after taking a deep breath. I knock on the door quickly and stand to wait for him to answer, half wondering if he is even home.

My question is answered when I hear his cheery voice responding, "Hold on!" Followed by clamoring around and what I assume is curses under his breath.

After a moment the door swings open and his smile warms me in a way that I do not fully understand. "Hello." I say quietly with a shy smile.

"Hey Bones! I was just trying to fix the leak in my sink. Come on in!" He says with a smile on his face and then he turns around leaving the door open for me to enter. He walks over to his couch and plops down on the couch and he lets out a content sigh. He is wearing white tank top which he refers to as a 'wife beater' and a pair of old jeans, both of which are covered in dust and dirt. "Take a seat, Bones."

As much as I would like to be calm enough to sit, I am not so I shake my head. The look that comes across his face what I would call the personification of a question mark. We stay in a silence for a long moment until he stands up and walks over to me.

"What is wrong with you?" He asks putting his hand lightly on my shoulders. "You look really ner—"

I cut him off by pulling him down to my face and planting a hard kiss to his lips, because I know for a fact I would not have ever been good with describing my feelings with words…

**AN: Okay, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Please review :D**


End file.
